


Happy Halloween

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [26]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, M/M, Mischief, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.</p><p>Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #26 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 18, Eli - 17, Ronan - 15, 'Jem - 13, Soren - 17 

  


  


Kai had to admit the slacks, long-sleeved shirt, and hooded cloak (all in the same shade of black) pretty much screamed 'vampire' when paired with his pale hair and complexion, but one crucial detail was missing.

"I _still_ can't get the stupid fangs to fit."

"...You know, if we went to Halloween Town this year, you wouldn't have to worry about _fake_ fangs."

"We're not going Eli, I told you. Halloween Town means Christmas Town, and _no way_ do I want Santa near me _this_ early. I'll get buried in coal."

"Awe, spoilsport."

Tracing a halo over his head, Kai smiled. His friend was perched on the arm of the couch in his cheap plastic knight's armor, thwacking his wooden sword lightly against his knee. Kai looked down at the plastic fangs in his hand thoughtfully.

"Maybe I can be a vampire _without_ the fangs."

"But then you're not a vampire." Ronan pointed out as he entered the living room, arms loaded down with rolls of toilet paper. His costume consisted of a simple black sweatshirt that read 'Kiss me, I'm a werewolf' superimposed over a full moon, with a pair of fuzzy wolf ears perched on his head. "Can't be a vampire without fangs. You could go as a mage though, dressed like that."

"You're one to talk." Kai waved his brother off before trying to fit the molded plastic over his teeth again. Eli tossed his sword on the couch and jumped up to grab some of the toilet paper before Ronan dropped it.

"But he's a mage _all_ the time, so it doesn't count as a costume. Did my mom see you make off with these?"

Ronan grinned, hazel eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. She said to remember to aim high and not get caught."

Kai laughed just as the fangs came loose again, and he nearly choked. He spit them out into his hand and raised his eyebrows at Eli.

"I didn't know your mom was such a troublemaker."

"Only on Halloween...and birthdays...during fights...uh...Shut up."

Before he could tease him further, Soren and 'Jem made their appearance, his brother's thug dressed in his usual t-shirt and ripped jeans. He'd argued he didn't see the point to a costume for himself when all he had to do was stand next to a pouting Ronan and he'd get all the candy he wanted.

'Jem, on the other hand, had decided on a simple knee-length red dress and matching cloak. With the hood pulled up over her wavy blonde hair and a small basket on her arm, she made the best Little Red Riding Hood that Kai'd ever seen.

"Still can't get the fangs in?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't need them. I'll just...go as- Eh, it doesn't matter. The candy's the important part."

"No, let me help."

She set the basket aside before crossing over to him. Kai eyed her warily as she took the teeth from him...then stuck her fingers in his mouth as she tried to fit them.

"Ump! Hwey!"

Soren cracked up, nearly dropping the toilet paper he was helping Eli transfer into the pillowcase Ronan was holding.

"Careful 'Jem, he hasn't had his shots!"

Kai swatted her hands away, choosing to ignore Soren for now. He'd steal his candy later; that'd show him.

"Do you _mind_ \- hey, they're not falling out!"

"See, I told you I could help."

"...Thanks. Looks like Halloween Town's definitely out, Eli."

"Rats. Hey 'Jem, is Ronan the Big Bad Wolf to your Little Red Riding Hood? I forgot to ask earlier."

She smiled innocently, shaking her head. "No. I _was_ going to ask Kai, but it wouldn't work."

"How come?"

"I wouldn't look good covered in fur, that's why." Kai muttered, adjusting his cloak.

"Well, that and Little Red Riding Hood doesn't have the Big Bad Wolf wrapped around her finger."

Kai's mouth dropped open as he fought back a blush, while laughter broke out behind him.

"Wh- You don't!"

"She does, Kai." Ronan piped up, slinging the filled pillowcase over his shoulder while Soren grabbed the empty ones they'd be using as candy sacks.

"Completely."

Snickering, Eli grabbed his sword. "Face it Kai, you belong to her. Let's get going before aunt Ray decides not to drop us off in Heatherfield after all."

Grumbling, Kai yanked his hood up and headed for the front door. He didn't care how true it was, the hell he was admitting to it in public.


End file.
